Tales in the Moonlight
by othlvr16
Summary: AU Future Fic...Anything from season 1-7 counts...Season 8 comics do not...Buffy and Faith spend the summer at their cabin with their 16 year old daughter Sara to get away from everything that has happened in the last few months. What could happen?
1. Summer Cabin

**A/N-Another BTVS Story…hope you like it.**

* * *

Buffy Summers-Lehane walked into her daughter, Sara's room.

"Babe, do you have your stuff? We need to go."

Sara looked up at her mom and smiled.

"I'm ready, but I don't see why we have to spend the summer in the freaking woods…that's just so not me at all," Sara complains as she grabs her bags from her bed.

"We made a promise Sara now quit complaining. We have a 2 hour drive ahead of us."

Buffy smiles at her daughter's pout.

They were on their way to the family cabin that Buffy and Faith decided to buy shortly after they retired from the slaying life, which was after they became parents 16 years ago. Sara Joyce Lehane was a gift. Of course Sara was never planned, but it didn't stop Faith and Buffy from loving her any less. Sara had brown hair with blonde highlights and dimples that matched Faith's. Buffy loved that feature on her wife of 17 years.

* * *

Sara loaded her bags into the family's Ford Explorer and hopped into the front seat. Buffy got in and started up the car. Over the years Buffy's driving increased and she became better at it. Faith definitely made sure of that.

"Mom, explain to me again why Ma wants us all the way out in the middle of nowhere."

"Sara, sweetie, you really have to let it go. Faith wanted to spend time with her family."

Sara takes a deep breath.

"Is she trying to make up for what she never got as a kid?" Sara asks as she looks at her mother.

"That's part of it and the other part is that she wants you to experience other things outside of the house," Buffy says with a smirk.

"I'm not outdoorsy. God this sucks."

"Quit complaining and enjoy the 2 hour ride."

Sara shook her head and looked out the window.

"I shouldn't have made that bet," Sara mumbles. Buffy hears her daughter and chuckles while keeping her eyes on the road.

*******************

2 hours later Buffy pulls up to a beautifully built cabin courtesy of Alexander Harris.

The cabin is in a secluded part of the woods situated right in front of a lake. The cabin has 2 bedrooms each with a private bath. The kitchen is spacious which pleases Faith tremendously.

Buffy looks over at her sleeping daughter and nudges her awake.

"Sar, we are here. Get up," Buffy says quietly.

Sara yawns and looks out the window.

"I want to go home," Sara pouts as she steps out of the car.

Faith walks out of the cabin when she notices her wife and daughter have arrived.

"Hey Sar. bear, there are freshly baked cookies in the cabin for ya if you want some of 'em," Faith says after she hugs her daughter.

Sara smiles at her mother and kisses her on her cheek and runs inside.

Buffy walks closer to her wife and hugs her.

"She really didn't want to come," Buffy states sadly.

"I know, but it will be good for her after everything that happened," Faith says before kissing Buffy softy on the lips.

Faith pulls away and looks at her wife.

"I figured as much, but I really want her to enjoy her summer. Her ex was an ass," Faith says with hatred.

"Oh no, you are not getting worked up again," Buffy states as she forces Faith to look in her eyes.

"How are you still not angry at him B? He almost killed her. I almost killed him," Faith says with a sigh.

"We almost lost our daughter baby, I know this. I was there, but she is fine now thank god and that bastard is in jail where he belongs. Now you wanted to spend the summer out here to get away from everything and that is what we are going to do. I want some cookies."

Faith laughs as she grabs her family's bags.

"Always hungry aren't you B?"

"Only hungry for you, baby? Only for you," Buffy says with a wink.


	2. First Kiss

**A/N-I'm glad that you like the story so far. For a treat here is the new chapter.**

* * *

Buffy and Faith walked into the cabin to find their daughter eating cookies. Faith goes to put the bags in their respective rooms and Buffy joined her daughter at the counter and grabbed a cookie.

"These are so good," Buffy compliments as Faith comes into the kitchen.

"Only the best for my two girls," Faith says with a wink.

Sara looked at her parents and rolled her eyes.

"Do you two seriously have to flirt 24/7?"

Faith looked at her wife and started smirking.

"You know what? I don't want to know."

Buffy and Faith chuckle at their daughter's response.

Sara walks away from the kitchen and lies down on the couch. Buffy and Faith look at each other and walk into their bedroom to talk.

Buffy sits on the bed and Faith sits down next to her.

"B. I fell so helpless right now."

"Baby, I feel the same way, but Sara is here with us and even though she is having a teenager attitude there is nothing we can do. We let her sulk and hopefully she will actually talk about it."

Faith rests her head on Buffy's shoulder and grabs her hand to interlock their fingers.

"Why did you have to come up here a day early?" Buffy asks.

Faith looks at her wife and stands up.

"I sort of had to set up something for Sara."

Buffy stood up knowing that whatever Faith did she wasn't going to agree with it.

"Faith, what is it?" Buffy says with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hip.

"You look sexy like that," Faith says trying to change the subject.

Buffy smiles and then glares when she figures out what is going on. "Nice change of subject, but I caught on. Now tell me what you set up for Sara."

"I set up an Xbox," Faith whispers while looking away from Buffy.

"So, that is why you wanted to come up here a day early by yourself, to play videogames which by the way our daughter is banned from for awhile."

"B, you can't ban a teen from videogames. It is just not right."

Buffy shakes her head and wraps her arms around Faith's waist.

"Fine, but you two are not spending the entire summer on that thing. Do you understand?"

"B. I am not your daughter," Faith feels a hard pinch on the side of her stomach. "Ow! Okay, alright, I understand."

"Good," Buffy says before leaning up and giving her wife a kiss and walking out of the room.

"I love that girl," Faith says with a laugh before walking out of the room.

* * *

The day went quickly which surprised Sara. She had spent some time on the Xbox with Faith. They mostly played Halo 3, and Fight Night Round 3. Buffy sat on the couch and watched her family throw insults at the television when they lost.

After an hour or so Buffy made them shut the system off, Faith started cooking and Buffy helped while Sara sat outside to read.

Buffy was tossing the salad when Faith came in with a pan of grilled burgers.

"B, can you get Sar. Bear so we can eat? I'm starving."

After Buffy left the house and grabbed her daughter the family sat down at the table and ate dinner. It was filled with some conversation, but Sara didn't say much. The day was finally catching up to her. After dinner Sara did the dishes while Faith started the fire in the living room. After everything was done, Buffy, Faith and Sara sat on the couch in front of the fire. Sara had her head on Faith's lap and Faith was playing with her hair while Buffy sat next to Faith and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Ma, tell me a story," Sara whispers into the quiet.

"What story do you want to hear? I have plenty."

"How about the one where you had your first kiss with mom?"

Faith looked at Buffy and smiled.

"I would love to."

* * *

The Scooby-Gang was standing in front of the crater formally known as Sunnydale. The First was dead and Buffy continued to look at the crater.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith states with a smile.

"There's another one in Cleveland…not to spoil the moment," Giles adds in.

"We saved the world."

"We changed the world."

Willow walks closer to Buffy and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"I can feel them Buffy, all over, Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"We have to find them," Dawn states.

"We will."

The conversation continues, but Buffy and Faith weren't really paying attention. Both were inside their heads thinking about the other slayer.

"The First is scrounged so what do you think we should do Buffy?"

"Yeah, you're not the one and only Chosen anymore. You just get to live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asks.

Buffy smile continues.

"Yeah, Buffy what are we going to do now?" Dawn asks.

Buffy doesn't say anything. She just basks in the moment while the others return to the bus to help the injured as best they can. Faith walks up to Buffy and looks at the crater.

"We beat them," Faith says with a smile.

"Yeah," Buffy turns to Faith with a smile. "FYI Fai, I wasn't the only Chosen. I haven't been for awhile."

Faith nods her head and smiles.

"I guess you're right."

Buffy grabs Faith's hand and looks into her eyes.

"You wanted to know how I feel about living like a normal person…well once I do what I have been wanting to do for awhile. I'll let you know."

"B. What are you talking abo…" Faith was cut off because of Buffy's lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and Buffy smiled into the kiss when she felt Faith returning it. Buffy moved her hands into Faith's hair and after a few moments when air became an issue Buffy pulled away with a grin.

"It felt pretty damn good."

Buffy started to walk away when Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her closer.

"I haven't lived by my philosophy in awhile."

"Then take what you want Fai," Buffy whispers against Faith's lips.

Faith closed the gap and kissed Buffy gently and after awhile her tongue darted out of her mouth and Buffy let it into hers. The kiss continued until a gasp from a certain redhead pulled them apart.

* * *

Sara looked at her mother wide eyed.

"Aunt Willow broke it up. You never told me that part. I could've been let out on some of that other stuff, but it's not like I don't know you two have the hots for each other."

"That day changed everything for us. It was one of my favorite days," Buffy says with a smile.

"B. You had no idea how happy you made me that day. I wanted to kiss you since high school, but if I had done that you would have freaked out."

"I would have yes, but it doesn't mean that I didn't want it to happen."

Faith smiles at Buffy and then looks at her daughter who is sound asleep on her lap.

"We should get her to bed," Buffy says with a smile.

"I'll take her to her room and meet you in a bit," Faith says before kissing Buffy on the lips.

Buffy gets up from the couch and heads to her room while Faith carried Sara to hers.


	3. You're Pregnant

**A/N-Thank you for all of those that review this story. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Buffy and Faith are lying in bed after Faith had moved Sara to hers. Buffy's head was on Faith's shoulder and Faith was rubbing Buffy's back.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah, B, she's fine. Sleeping, but fine."

"This is nice."

"Yeah it is. I still can't believe after all these years I managed to stay with one girl."

"See I don't believe that for a second. Fai, you could always you just chose not to. You fixed your mistakes and I fixed mine," Buffy says while tracing the scar on Faith's stomach.

"B, don't think about it. Every time you do you cry I don't want my wife crying."

Buffy kisses the scar and lays her head on her pillow next to Faith.

"Did it surprise you that Sara wanted you to tell you a story?"

Faith nods her head.

"She hasn't done that since she was 5, but I'm glad she did. I get to relive moments in my life. The ones that were great."

"Do you remember when we found out that you were pregnant?"

Faith nods her head.

"Yeah, that was a freakin' weird considerin' I never cheated on you."

* * *

"This can't be happening. It just can't be happening," Faith says as she stares at the test in her hand.

Buffy sits down next to Faith and looks at the test.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," Buffy says coldly.

"Stop thinking that Buffy, I never cheated on you," Faith says as she looks into Buffy's eyes.

"You called me Buffy. You only call me Buffy when you're serious."

"And I am serious I'm not lying to you. I did not cheat, but there has to be an explanation."

"Baby, we will figure it out."

"B, my whole has been completely messed up and when it's starting to get good something derails it."

"Faith, it's been a year since we got together and just because this is happening doesn't mean it's going to end."

Faith nods her head and wipes her tears.

"We have to figure out what is going on because last time I checked two girls couldn't conceive."

Buffy grabs Faith's hand and kisses her knuckles.

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

Buffy looks at Faith and sighs.

"I'm sorry I acted that way."

"Don't apologize. I mean if the roles were reversed I would have reacted the same way."

"Do remember how we found out the truth?"

Faith laughs and kisses her wife.

"Good old Angel."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the living room trying to take in Faith and Buffy's news. Dawn's mouth dropped to the floor. Xander had a dumb look on his face. Giles was smiling and Willow was grasping Kennedy's hand tightly.

"Did you cheat on her Faith?" Willow asks harshly.

"No, I didn't Red. I can't explain it."

"Look, I say we research, but no matter what happens I am behind Faith no matter what. I know she didn't cheat on me so leave it at that."

A knock on the door brought everybody out of their talk. Dawn answers it and invites a guest in.

"Hello everybody," Angel says with a smile.

"Fangboy," Faith says with a nod.

"I think I might now how Faith got pregnant."

"Wait, how did you know that she even is?" Buffy asks.

"The PTB told me and they told me to tell you. I guess I am your messenger."

"Figures the PTB are behind this. Well what did they say?" Buffy asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"You and Faith are going to be mothers," Angel says softly.

"What?" Willow asks.

"The child that Faith is carrying is both hers and Buffy's. Summers and Lehane genes."

"The baby is mine. Faith the baby is mine."

"I heard B. We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my gosh, I am going to be an Aunt," Dawn says excitedly.

"Alright Buffster, you knocked Faith up," Xander says with a grin.

Willow glares at Xander and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Does that mean the baby will be a Slayer?" Giles asks Angel.

"That I don't know," Angel replies.

"We have to wait 9 months to find out if my baby is going to be a Slayer."

"Yeah we do," Buffy states sadly.

"Wouldn't it make sense that they would be. I mean if Buffy and Faith are the parents and they are both Slayers. I mean it makes sense," Kennedy says.

"As far as I know anything can be possible including the gender."

"That's wonderful," Giles says with a smile.

Buffy and Faith sit down on the floor and Faith puts her hand on her stomach.

* * *

"I really did think that Kennedy had a point," Buffy says as she sits up in bed.

"Well Robin's mom was a slayer and he didn't turn out to be one."

"I know that, but we were both Slayers, more of a chance for it to happen."

"I'm actually glad it didn't. I don't want Sara to have to go through with what we did."

"Same here, but I am glad that we decided to teach her how to fight."

"It's come in handy in some cases," Faith says as she looks out the window.

"Yeah, some cases," Buffy whispers.

* * *

Sara is standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She lifts up her shirt to see a scar on her stomach and marks on her wrists. Sara puts her shirt down and sits on her bed. She remembers how her mother had found her. In a pile of her blood.

"_Sara, where are you? Baby," Faith says as she walks into her house. She instantly stops when she sees the mess in the house._

"_Buffy get in here now!" Faith screams as she runs through the house to find her daughter._

_She goes into Sara's room and spots her on the floor. She instantly rushes to her side._

"_Sara, can you hear me? Baby, open your eyes," Faith says as she checks over her daughter's injuries._

_Sara opens her eyes._

"_Momma it hurts, it hurts. My side."_

_Faith looks at her daughter's side and instantly puts pressure on it to stop the bleeding._

"_Who did this? Did he do it? Did Casey do this?" Faith says in anger._

_Sara nods her head._

"_I'm cold," Sara says before closing her eyes._

"_BUFFY!" Faith yells._

_Buffy comes running into the room._

"_Faith…oh my god what the hell happened? Is she okay?" _

"_Call in ambulance, now!"_

Sara wipes the tears from her eyes an lies down in her bed.


	4. Visitors

**A/N-It's been a few months and I apologize for it. I've been pretty busy, but I don't ever intent on not finishing a story so that is that. Hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

_**1 year earlier**_

Sara walks into her house after school had let out. She has a smile on her face and looks in thought when her ma stands in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest. Faith snaps her fingers and Sara looks at her ma.

"Hey ma," Sara says with a smile.

"Sar bear, who caught your eye?" Faith asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a guy, it's no big." Sara starts to walk away when Faith grabs her arm and points to the couch.

"Sit and explain before Buffy gets home."

Sara and Faith sit down on the couch and Sara looks at her mother with a smile.

"His name is Casey and he is new. Oh, my gosh. He is so cute momma. He asked me out today."

"Baby, you are 15 years old. You know the rules."

"But momma they are mom's rules and it's not fair. I mean she dated a vampire, why can't I just have this one guy a year earlier."

Faith sighs.

"I'll talk to your mom, but I am not making any promises."

Sara stands up and cheers.

"Thank you momma, thank you," Sara says before kissing her cheek and running upstairs.

"Don't thank me yet," Faith whispers.

**

* * *

**

Present Time

Buffy looks at Faith and sees that she is in her thoughts.

"Faith, what is wrong?"

"Sara is crying."

"We should go see her than."

"No, she's fine. Someone is with her."

Buffy nods her head.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"

Faith turns to Buffy and sighs.

"I should have listened to you, B."

"This is about Casey isn't it?"

Faith nods her head.

"True, but I was the one that ended up agreeing in the end."

**

* * *

**

1 year earlier

"There is no way!"

"B, you have to let her do this."

"Nope that was one rule we actually agreed on Faith. This can't be happening."

"She threw out the vampire card."

Buffy sighs.

"Tell me again why we believed that telling Sara everything was for better parenting."

Faith sighs and sits down next to her wife.

"Buffy, I think we should let her see him because if we don't she is going to rebel and we won't like it."

"You think?" Buffy asks as she looks at her wife.

"She is half Lehane, isn't she?" Faith says with her teasing voice.

"Yep. Alright, but I want to meet him and stuff."

"Oh absolutely that's a given. I have to make sure he isn't a demon trying to take our daughter away from us."

Buffy laughs and kisses Faith quickly.

"We should go tell her than."

**

* * *

**

Present Day

"I still wished he was a demon," Buffy says with a sigh.

Faith looks at her.

"He is a demon B. Anyone who messes with our kid is a demon."

Buffy nods her head.

"Sounds like we should go say hi to our guest/guests."

"I thought it was just one."

Buffy leans next to Faith's ear.

"Angel's here too."

Faith nods her head and kisses Buffy.

"Nice to see ya, Fangboy," Faith says before leaving the room.

Buffy laughs and Angel comes in through the window.

"Hello Buffy."

"Hi Angel, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how Sara was doing?"

Buffy stares at him for a moment.

"That maybe true, but you have other reasons. Now spill."

Angel sighs and starts pacing the floor.

"I wanted to tell you instead of just Faith."

"Now why wouldn't you tell my wife what you have to tell me?"

Angel stops and looks at Buffy.

"It involves Casey."

Buffy takes a calming breath and stands up from her bed.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. It's like he vanished."

"Angel, are you telling me that almost murdering bastard is walking around out there."

"Buffy, we are doing the best we can."

Buffy shakes her head.

"I should've let Faith kill him," Buffy whispers.

"No you don't. Buffy you know what it was like for her when the Finch thing happened."

Buffy starts crying and Angel hugs her.

"We'll find him Buffy, I promise."

Outside the door, Faith wipes away the tears and walks out into the kitchen where she sees her daughter and Spike.

**

* * *

**

A few minutes earlier

Sara wipes away her tears when she hears a taping on her window. Sara opens it up and Spike comes through.

"Hey Niblet," Spike says.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you, is that so bad?"

Sara laughs and hugs him.

"It's possible, but I'm glad you came."

"You know me, I love to interrupt the family fun," Spike says with a laugh.

Sara smiles.

"I think I saw some pigs blood in the fridge. You want some?" Sara asks with a raised eyebrow.

Spike nods his head.

"I'll follow you niblet."

Sara looks up from her spot at the counter when her mom enters the kitchen.

"Hey," Sara says.

Faith smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Spike."

"Hey Slayer, sorry to interrupt the family fun."

Faith smirks at him.

"No you're not."

"True, but I haven't seen this one in forever."

Sara's voice interrupts the little reunion when Buffy and Angel walk in.

"He's coming for me isn't he?"


End file.
